Different is always better
by Bookgeekandlovingit
Summary: They say Jack Frost was just like any other carefree spirit. As he glides on the wind with a staff in hand and spreading snow and frost while his white hair sparkles in the moon light and his bright blue eye gleaming with wonder. And they think, why is he so different? This is a Christian story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this story is a Christian fanfiction! In later chapters there will be mentions of Heaven, the Holy Bible, and Angels. If you dont believe and dont what to read the story, its fine by me. I wont force you to read it. Its your decision! And i wont judge you by your decision. I hope you like it the next chapter will be up soon as possible for those who what more. Comment for questions or suggestions. NO FLAMING OR CURSING IN THE COMMENT SECTION! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE STORY, DON'T READ! And thank you!**

* * *

><p>They say Jack Frost was just like any other carefree spirit.<p>

As he glides on the wind with a staff in hand and spreading snow and frost while his white hair sparkles in the moon light and his bright blue eye gleaming with wonder. A child is what he is. Other spirits disagrees because he was a spirit of the moon, Manny, is what they say. They are right about one thing, but they are wrong on a lot of things.

Every spirit from the summer to Spring; and from every holiday spirit to a Being, were all chosen to be who they are. Every spirit was a person before they are who they are now, even Jack Frost! But from what you are about to discover, is what you are not expecting!

North, or Santa Clause, has had something on his mind ever since he met Jack Frost a few months ago. Sure he didn't know much about Jack, but he couldn't help but think that Jack was different from the other spirits. And it bothered North to the point where he would stop carving doll houses in a huge block of ice and just sit there a think.

"Why is he different?" he asked out loud. "I would ask at the next meeting!" and with that he set to work again, but the troubling thought would not go away. Why is it so hard to forget?!

Frustrated, North stood up and walked to the door of his office and walked out. The Work Shop was a field of colors. Remote controlled air planes flew to and fro up above the Workers and tables that were filled to the brim with toys from robots, to dolls; and from blocks to pillows; and from makeup to art supplies! In other words, it would be a dream if you were a kid, but the most eyes pulling object, The Globe. It was granitic!

It towered over every head and the flying planes barely brushed the tip as it flew past. It was a replica of the real Earth, but the different thing about it was that it had little tiny yellow dot scattered across the surface. They represent the children of the world that believed in the Guardian. The Guardians are the protectors of the children of the world, without them, the children wouldn't have Hopes, Wonders, Dreams, or Happy Memories. And most recently, Fun!

North represents Wonder, the Easter Bunny, or Bunny, represents Hope. Dreams are what the Sandman, or Sandy protects, and the sweet memories are stored safely by the Tooth Fairy or Tooth as she collects teeth from children. And the Fun goes to, Jack Frost, the newest member of the Guradians.

Without them, all the children would have is fear and darkness. No Hope to keep them going. No wonder to help them find their way, and sweet dreams to fight the nightmares away. And every happy memory would be forgotten as they grow older, and they would never see the fun in life.

And that pains North as he stood there, staring at the globe and thinking of the true reason why he was chosen to be there, to spread the Wonder. And that kept him going!

While North was thinking, a young boy that looked about 14 flew through an open window and started freezing elves. As his laughs bounce off the walls and hit North, he jerked awake from his trance to find a white haired blue eyed boy making a snowman on top of an elf that was frozen to the floor.

"Jack! What are you doing?" North said, trying not to laugh. No matter how much he denies it, North can't stand them elves. Although they can make you laugh, they still get on his nerves.

"Oh, sorry North! I was bored and I was near the pole so I thought, 'Why not freeze some elves?' and here I am!" said Jack in a gleeful tone with his arms out stretched with his staff, a crooked, old branch that held his powers, in hand.

"Yes, I see that!" North said, "But could I ask you a question?" he just had to ask. He couldn't wait till the next monthly meeting. It'll kill him!

"Sure! What is it North?" Jack said as he stopped snow balling the poor elf that was grinning as if it was a game.

"Come with me." Was all North said as he led Jack to the main office. Once they got there, North sat on the plush chair while Jack closed the door and plopped down in a wooded chair in front of North's desk that was covered in ice shards and cookie crumbs.

"What is It North?" jack asked nervously. He couldn't help but think he did something wrong, all he did was make a snowman! Well with an elf as the model, but he didn't hurt the elf!

"I have been having thoughts about you and how you were chosen to be, well, Jack Frost! Like how old were you really before Manny chose you to be a spirit?" North asked, he felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

A confused look passed through Jack's face as he registered the question, "What do you mean? I was the same age that I looked now when I was chosen." He said.

That time it was North's turn to be confused, "Every spirit was chosen well above there 40's. No spirit was ever chosen at the age of what, 13? 14?" North asked in a mix of bewilderment and confusion. "I was 14 when I was chosen, if that's what you mean?" Jack asked. He didn't like the conversation very much.

"Jack, in order for a spirit to be chosen, they have to be old enough to have wisdom and they have to be old enough to form their center. At your age, you wouldn't even know what wisdom is! It's incredible that Manny saw you and chose you. But one other thing before we finish," North explained as Jack started to look uncomfortable. "Why would someone your age choose to leave their family, their friends and a life that they could have had?"

Everything was silent for such a long time that North thought for a second that Jack wouldn't answer. As they sat there, Jack looking down and twirling his staff as he thought of what to say and North trying to think of a way to tell it off and let Jack be to himself, after all, 300 years by yourself is a long time for someone like Jack, when after ten minutes had gone by, Jack said, "Because I never got to choose."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed the story so far!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR THE CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, i posted a new story sooner than sooner. I had nothing to do today so i thought, why not? So here it is! I hope you like it and ill let you get to reading! I tryed not to rush so it should be good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG! if i did, it would be called Chaos!**

* * *

><p>Silent is all that followed, but this was a heavier kind of silent. Instead of the 'no going to answer' silent, it was the shocked type of silent. The one where you are so surprised you have nothing to say. And this was uncomfortable.<p>

For a while they sat there, Jack and North, one staring, one trying to avoid the stare. It was so awkward, to put it in words, when finally, "Wh... What do you mean you didn't choose?" North bellowed. He was shocked, to say the least. Every spirit got to choose what they want, and for Manny to take a child away from their family was unthinkable!

"I mean, I don't even know how a spirit is chosen." Jack said in a small voice, he didn't even know what North is talking about!

"Jack, when a person has a special center that needs to be spread to others. Manny will hold a place in the spirit world for them. So when the time is right, like when your children are grown and don't need you or your giving up on the world, Manny will come and offer you a chance at greatness! He will explain what you will do, what you can do, and who you will become.

"Like, for example, my real name was Nicholas, as you may know. I had a beautiful wife and three healthy children from that time. It was over 500 years ago when all this happened. One day, my wife died, it was so tragic for someone with such youth. I thought the world had ended, but I kept going. Every year one my wife's death day, I would make toys and goodie for the children of my village. I filled them with the wonder of the world! Making things that they never seen before!

"Then the time came for my children to grow old and get married to love-ones. I was alone in the house, but I kept going with my presents and my life. And at the old age of 79, almost 80, Manny came down and offered me an internal holiday, where I can give toys to, not only my village, but the world! He told me that I would have helpers, the yetis and the non-helpers, the elves! How could I say no?

"I said good bye to my lovely kids and took up the offer. I became Santa Clause or North for my nick name from the village."

Jack was taking in every information as the story was replayed. It was a beautiful, yet sad story for someone to go through. It made Jack what to know about how the others came to be, but he knew not to ask. 'Cause from North's expression, Jack knew it was a hard story to remember. Even if the full story wasn't said, North still remembers it all from day one.

North had tears in his eyes and it became clear that he was trying not to cry. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears that managed to escape.

"Any questions, dear boy?" he asked between huffs. With a shake of the head from Jack, telling North that he had no questions, he asked one of his own, "What makes you so different from me? Why did you say you never choose to be a spirit?"

Jack looked up at North with an uncertain expression on his face. 'What if North judge me?' He thought as he looked away and whispered, "Because I died before I could."

Silent fell for a few second, then, "Could you repeat that? I didn't hear what you said." North said as he leaned over his desk to hear Jack well in case he whispered again.

Jack took a deep breath and met North's eyes as he repeated a bit too loudly, "Because I died before I could choose!"

Not expecting the reaction, North threw himself back into the chair with a loud _bang. _

Upset, Jack flew out the open window before North could process what he just said. When I finally processed, he couldn't believe it. Jack died before Manny chose him, but how can that be? How is it possible? All this was giving North a headache! He needed help with this situation!

He stood and walked to the door, opened it and walked into the Work Shop. The globe was his target.

The Globe could do many things other than show little lights that represents children of the world, I can show the weather of the world, updates on toys and other things, and most of all, contact the rest of the Guradians!

North went to the solar flare alert lever and pulled it out, twisted it to the right and pushed it back in, sending colorful flares throughout the world to collect the other Guradians.

"Phil!" North bellowed at the nearest yeti that was painting the stack of robots blue and red. "Make preparations! It seems that we are having the Monthly Meeting early this month. Oh, and they all need be red, start over!"

And as North went to the Meeting room, Phil grumbled in frustration and went to the kitchen to make cookies and carrots for the quests.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it, Have a great Day!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with the other story, but i placed that story on hold for this one. I hope you guys like it, and this is the chapter where the Religion comes in. I am Christian and i believe that should have some Christian stories, so here we are! I hope you like it, any suggestions, please tell me. I want this story to be good for everyone to read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG!**

* * *

><p>When the other Guradians arrived, minus Jack, they were all seated in the meeting room and were all wondering what this early meeting is for? And where is Jack?<p>

"My fellow Guradians! Welcome to the monthly meeting." Bellowed North as he walked in with a plate of carrots and cookies with yetis behind him carrying drinks from eggnog to water.

"What's with the early meeting North?" Bunny said with a hint of annoyance. He was in the middle of mixing the dye in his river when he saw the Northern Lights go off, making him reluctantly leave the Warren.

"Yeah, and Jack? He isn't here yet. Is he alright?" said Tooth as she flitted here and there with mini fairies buzzing with her as she flew. She was in the middle of counting canisters of teeth when she was called by the Northern Lights from her work. And now that she is here, she is worried that something happened to Jack.

"He's the reason why I called you all here today." Said North as he took a seat next to Sandy, "I gathered some heart dropping news that I have never heard about before." He paused for a dramatic atmosphere to settle in, "I found out that Jack never was chosen by Manny to become Jack Frost."

Silent then, "What? That's not possible. Every immortal was chosen by Manny at one point in their life. How was Jack not chosen and is still here after 300 years?" Bunny said with disbelief in his voice. It simply was not possible for an immortal to be chosen, without being chosen!

"I know, and when I asked, he said he died before Manny had the chance. I still got no idea on how. That's where you guys come in. I need your help on solving this mystery." Said North, he explained everything that went down in the office, the questions and the answers.

When he was done, no one had any clue on what to do. They didn't have the answer because this particular problem never happened before. They were all people once, but they never died before. So they have no idea of what Jack must be feeling.

"Poor sweet tooth." Was all Tooth could mutter. And with that, they all fell silent to think on what to do next.

* * *

><p>After flying from the Work Shop, Jack made his way to Burgess, the only town he ever known. It was where he lived in his past life and where he died. Even his first believers lived there. The whole town felt comfortable to him, a nice place to live.<p>

When Jack touched down, he walked to the nearest place he could think of, The Burgess Church. He didn't know why the Church gave him a sense of comfort; all he knew is that it was a Holy Temple for those to learn about God and Jesus, the Bible and how to become closer to Him.

With that knowledge, Jack visited every Church session, read the Holy Bible so many times, he couldn't count, and prayed at least every day before he went to sleep. And at times when he couldn't deal with the world, he would always visit the Church. Even though the Pastor or the guests couldn't see him, he always went.

As Jack walked down the aisles of benched chairs that faced the stage where Farther Jim always preached, he breathed deeply and held it for a second before letting go. Taking a seat at the front of the benches, the small Church had a deep smell that always cheered Jack up. He felt at peace here.

After a time of sitting and staring up at the stainless glass picture of Jesus on the Cross, he bowed his head and prayed for those he cared about. He prayed anything and everything that came to his mind, and when he finished, he saw a shimmering glow that was 10 feet away from him. He watched it for three second that felt like minutes before it vanished.

He never knew what that glimmer was. The first time he ever prayed and the glimmer appeared, he thought he was dreaming, making up false things from the years of being alone, but as the times he prayed increased, the more he knew he wasn't making it up. And he came to terms to like seeing the glimmer, even giving it a name, "The Watcher." Since he only see the glimmer when he prayed, it reminded him of someone watching over him, protecting him while he prayed and protect him from danger. It was a nice thought to think about.

Looking up to the window to see the moon already out and shining through the window and onto his face, Jack had prayed well into the night, knowing he needed to sleep.

Making himself comfortable in the hard wooded bench, Jack closed his eyes, knowing he would be watched over through the night.

* * *

><p>"I got it! We can ask other Immortals about how they came to be. That way we can know Jack's not the only one." Tooth said. It was well past 9 o' clock and they have been passing suggestions around for hours now.<p>

"No, it'll take too long. We need answers now!" Bunny said frustrated. Sandy nodded as an agreement to Bunny.

With a huff, Tooth settled in her seat, downcast. "Oh, this is useless! We'll never find out. Why are we still here?" she exclaimed. She was getting tired of the back and forth tossing of no good suggestions; she just wanted to know the answers right at that moment!

Everyone mumbled agreements and they all started to stand to leave for the day, when a brilliant moon ray shined through the sky roof and on to the middle of the table, Manny had arrived.

"It's about time you got here!" Bunny exclaimed, "We were all about to leave!"

There was silent at first, and then a deep, rich voice that sounded like it would belong to a well- respected man said, "My fellow Guradians, I have heard you learned about how Jack Frost came to be. And you are concerned."

"Yes, Manny, we are. We need help to find out how he is so different compared to us." North said as he and the others took their seats again.

"Yes, I believe you have many questions, but to answer to answer them, I'll just have to show you the memory of how Jack Frost came to be." And before the Guradians could answer, they were thrown into a bright shining light, and landed in the middle of woods.

There was snow on the ground that looked nowhere near as fluffy and white as the snow Jack made now. This snow had to shine to it, no fluff to the feel; it was all ice and cold. And from this information, they knew it was a time before Jack came around.

There was a cabin with a lake nearby and as they watched, they see the door fly open with a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes pulling as hard as she could on the arm of a boy just a little taller than she was, and with the same hair and eye color.

"Come on Jack! We need to hurry!" the little girl said as they made their way out the door.

A women with the same hair and eye color as the kids made her way to the door and shouted, "Be careful Jack, Emily!" And with that the children cried, "We will!"

The whole way to the lake, Jack laughed as his sister pulled and shouted for him to hurry up. The laughter filled the Guardian's hearts with Joy. How could he die like this?

When they made it to the lake, they sat on a rock and pulled on roller skates to glide on the ice. Once they did, they carefully tested the ice to make sure it was safe to do tricks, and in Jack's case, become a daredevil.

Once the ice was checked out, they skated in circles without a care in the whole; doing spins and twirls in the air and landing gracefully. Emily was having trouble from not skating in a while, but Jack was an expert who would still skate in the summer when their skates were meant for ice, not gravel, but he didn't care, not now, not ever.

As Emily goes to twirl in the air, she landed wrong and a loud _crack _filled the air that was once so full of fun, which was now full of panic.

The crack in the ice was so massive; it spread from Emily's feet to well past Jack who was at least 5 feet away.

With Jack's fast thinking, he slowly took off his skates to avoid cracking the ice more and went down to a crouching position. "It's okay, it's okay. You're okay." Jack said in a hushed tone that he hoped could calm Emily down.

"Jack, I'm scared." Emily gasped out. Her breathing came out short and fast from terror, her body shook with the knowledge of never making it to land.

"I know, I know, but don't be, okay. Everything, everything will be alright, you just got to believe in me." Jack said, and suddenly he stood bolt upright, "Say, you want to have some fun?"

"No!" Emily cried, "We're not!" she was scared, scared for her life and her brothers.

"Yes, yes we will. We can play hopscotch, just like what we play every day!" he said, he was trying so hard to make the tension in the air lessen. He was scared too, he didn't want to loss Emily, she was only ten! Too young, they both were, at 14, Jack didn't know much about the world himself. "It's as easy as, one" with that, Jack took a step towards Emily, while doing so, he pretended to slip and wave his arm everywhere, earning a pained giggle from Emily. "Two," that time he took a step to the side of Emily, towards a nice thick patch of soild, uncracked ice. "Three!" And he jump to safety on the ice.

Looking around, he saw a crooked stick on the ground inches beside him, Perfect! Picking it up, he pointed it at Emily and said, "Now it's your turn!" and with that she did the same thing Jack did. With each step, the ice grow wider, and at the very last number, Emily jumped while Jack hooked her with the crook of the stick a tossed her 10 feet away to another patch of soild ice, but in the process, flinging himself in the same spot Emily once stood, shaking in fear.

For one happy second, they thought everything was okay, they were alright, but then the ice broke from under Jack's feet and he went under, never to come back up.

For three months, Jack's body lay frozen at the bottom of the lake until summer came around to warm to water up enough for the town to finally put him to rest. And for years, everyone was sad from the tragic death of the happiest kid to ever live at a time like that.

But finally, after five years, winter was at its highest, the lake was frozen over and snow covered the ground, Jack Frost finally raised from the icy waters to become the new winter spirit, the first to bring joy to the element and the once needed fluff and whiteness was finally added to the ingredients to a beautiful winter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Guradians were back at in the meeting room, but Manny was gone and all noise in the Work Shop didn't exist at the moment. They finally understood, all the pieces fell in place, all they have to find out is, where did Jack go for all those years?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have blessed day (or night!)<strong>


End file.
